


Give A Little, Get A Little

by LadyCynthiana, missingparentheses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Also there's a banana phone, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Mythical Office, Oral Sex, So It's Got That Going For It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/pseuds/LadyCynthiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingparentheses/pseuds/missingparentheses
Summary: "You can’t judge a person for not wanting to do something you’ve never done. It might be totally disgusting.”
  
  “It doesn’t sound disgusting…”
  
  Link quirked an eyebrow, mirroring Rhett’s expression. Then he turned his chair away from Rhett. “You talk a big game, buddyroll. You’d never do it.”
  
  “Sure I would.”

How a video game led to this, they may never know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend is fun. This is very pretend.
> 
> Takes place after the [More](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYIh3i9oxDE) of [GMM 1039](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3WDrZhkOQU&feature=youtu.be&list=PLJ49NV73ttruZ_iJ77VfhiuRB0NP7xgYQ).

“You gotta give a little to get a little.”

Rhett almost choked on his coffee. His hand flew to his mouth to catch the drips that sputtered out with a surprised laugh.

“What??”

Link huffed a laugh through his nose, never looking up from his laptop. “I said that during the ‘Let’s Play.’”

Rhett’s brow crinkled as he tried to remember. It wasn’t as if he had been paying all that much attention to the inane comments they made while they concentrated on navigating jet-pack-equipped goats.

“Okay...so…?”

Link chuckled. “Nothin’.”

“You are an odd duck, brother.”

“You mean an odd goat?”

Rhett rolled his eyes and turned back to his own computer. Within a minute he heard a muffled snicker. He spun back around in his desk chair.

“What the hell is up with you, man?”

“It’s nothin’, Rhett. Don’t worry about it.”

“It _is_ something, and if you don’t quit giggling like a schoolgirl over there I’m not going to be able to get any work done, so let’s have it.”

Link shook his head and laughed under his breath. “I just...used to say that to Christy.”

“You what now?”

“As a joke. Kinda.”

“Kinda how?”

“Like to try to motivate her to...you know…”

Rhett squinted. “Are you talking about what I think you’re--”

“Yes.” Link cleared his throat. “It’s nothin’, it’s no big deal. I mean, she doesn’t really like doing it so it’s fine, you know? It’s not for everybody. She did it earlier on, but I stopped asking her for it ‘cause I knew she didn’t really like it.”

Rhett laughed. “I’m sorry, man. Tough break.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“What got you thinking about that anyway?”

Link pulled his hands from the keyboard and tangled his fingers in his lap, fidgeting with his wedding ring. He chuckled self-consciously before speaking. “I think it was all the talk about licking, y’know, with those goats.”

Rhett’s head dropped back in a belly laugh. “‘Cause I kept telling you I wanted to lick you??”

“Shut up, dude.”

Something in the tone of Link’s voice made Rhett look at him with more scrutiny, and he was surprised to see the creep of a blush climbing out of his collar and up his neck. He narrowed his eyes and carefully considered his next words.

“Was that it, Link? Or maybe when you said you were being submissive?”

“Shut _up_ , dude!” Link chuckled nervously.

Rhett pivoted back to his computer. “Well, brother, I’m sorry to hear about your misfortune. Christy’s a wonderful woman, and I mean no disrespect, but it’s too bad she doesn’t appreciate the joys of a good BJ.”

Without even looking at him Rhett could almost hear the sound of Link’s jaw dropping. Rhett smirked and refused to acknowledge his friend’s shock.

“You…” Link sputtered, “how the hell would you even know?”

Rhett turned back toward him and quirked up an eyebrow. “Jessie has never complained.”

“Ha ha. That’s not what I meant. Having it done to you is not the same thing as doing it yourself. I mean, you can’t judge a person for not wanting to do something you’ve never done. It might be totally disgusting.”

“It doesn’t _sound_ disgusting…”

Link quirked an eyebrow, mirroring Rhett’s expression. Then he turned his chair away from Rhett. “You talk a big game, buddyroll. You’d never do it.”

“Sure I would.”

Link spun back around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. “What does that even mean?”

Rhett met the challenge, holding his gaze. This was quickly turning into a game of chicken, and no way in hell would he let Link win. But he also couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“That’s what I thought,” Link murmured as he pivoted away again. He never heard Rhett stand or felt the air shift as he approached, so when large hands fixed onto the back of his chair and turned him firmly around he flinched in surprise.

“What is it that you thought exactly?” Rhett said, his voice dangerously low.

“Like I said, you talk a big game. But I’m not scared of you.”

“I never said you had anything to be scared of.”

Link swallowed hard. He knew he had everything to be scared of. He felt himself turning inward, going soft and small, the back of his throat burning with emotion, and there was no way that would fly. He could trust Rhett with that part of himself but that was the last thing either of them needed now, for him to be weak and vulnerable. Rhett was bluffing. And Link spilling out some emotional nonsense or, worse, crying, would absolutely be the worst thing in the world right now. So he shoved down his fear, puffed out his chest, and took the dare.

“Forget what I said about being submissive. I ain’t submissive.”

“That so?”

Link stood to this feet and faced Rhett as directly as he could despite their seven-inch height difference, and he lifted his chin. He didn’t know how to take charge without letting the southern out, so out it came, slow and honeyed.

“If you ain’t all talk, then get on your knees, boy.”

Rhett’s eyes widened. That was it. Link had him. He’d called his bluff. When Rhett responded his voice was a shaky whisper.

“We really doin’ this, Link?”

“You tell me.” Link felt his hands shaking, adrenaline coursing through him as fear mixed with a rush of desire and exhilaration. He hadn’t ever let himself want this, not really. The more that people had questioned their relationship the further he had pushed this from his mind. It was easier to laugh it off if he never, ever let himself dwell. But as Rhett slowly lowered himself to his knees, first one leg and then the next, Link felt the blood rush out of his head and straight to his groin, leaving him dizzy and painfully hard. They held each other’s gaze for long moments before Rhett finally spoke.

“Open up.”

Link started fumbling with his button. His hands weren’t working right.

“That’s what I ought to be telling you. Open up now, Rhett.”

Link suppressed a giggle, trying to maintain his dominating attitude. He drew his zipper down, the sound painfully slow and teasing in Rhett’s ears. But when Rhett sat back on his heels and dropped his mouth open, eyes closed, Link was faltering for control once more. He could hardly believe the sight before him, and something in him was still holding him back. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a dream. Rhett would have to prove he really wanted this because Link couldn’t just go whipping it out and forcing it down his throat. He wasn’t interested in that being part of his repertoire.

“If you really want this, you’re going to have to show me. Come and get it out for me.” Link commanded in the most solid voice he could muster. Rhett acquiesced, rolling forward to get his hands on Link’s pants, tugging at the fabric and carefully revealing what had been straining at the front of Link’s patterned underwear, distorting the little images that seemed too silly for the situation they were in. Link’s erection filled Rhett’s hand, silky and warm and weighty…and longer than he had imagined. Not that he was in the habit of imagining it...

“Wow, Link. Serpent King really is fitting.” Rhett really was impressed by the length. His gaze ran over it and then back up at Link, eyes wide and just a little intimidated, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“Don’t try and choke the whole thing down now. Just lick it. I want you to tell me what it tastes like.” Link’s voice dropped low. He was really getting into it with this dirty talk. Rhett suddenly felt like teasing him. He liked the deep seductive tone, but he also liked to hear it break.

“Hasn’t your wife told you how it tastes?” Whoops. The look in Link’s eye told Rhett he shouldn’t have said that.

“Oh shit, we can’t be doing this. Not like this.” Link began stuffing himself back in his jeans, turning his back on Rhett.

“Well, you know, they say it’s easier to ask forgiveness than to ask permission.”

“It being easier doesn’t make it right.”

Link paced away and Rhett could hear the faint sound of his zipper being drawn back up.

“Link…”

“Gosh, Rhett, what were we…” he trailed off with a sigh, his head dropping into his hands as he landed heavily on the couch. Rhett stood with arms limp at his sides and stared, trying to process what had just happened and what should happen next. When he’d made up his mind he turned on his heel and strode to his desk. He picked up a banana that he’d brought for a snack and held it to his ear.

“Hey, Christy, it’s Rhett.”

Link’s eyes were wide as saucers when his head shot up in alarm. The look of panic morphed quickly to anger, then bemusement as he stared at Rhett with his mouth hanging open.

“Listen, Chris,” Rhett said into his banana, “I’ve got something to ask you and it’s a little sensitive, but hear me out… Wait, what?... You do?... Really? Well, I mean, I was going to ask you about that but I figured… No, no, I understand. You only want what’s best for him. I mean, I do too, but I thought... Yeah, that does make sense… Yeah, hey, Christy, listen. You are a pretty amazing woman, you know that, right?”

After another pause Rhett laughed out loud, and Link shook his head at how genuine it sounded.

“You are too much, Chris, honestly. He doesn’t deserve you.” He laughed again. “Okay, I promise. Okay... Okay... You too... Yeah, you bet. See ya.”

Rhett made a show of hanging up his banana and setting it back in its place on the desk. Without looking directly at Link Rhett ran a hand through his dark blond hair and then stroked his beard as he turned slowly toward Link.

“You’re not gonna believe this.”

Link rolled his eyes and flopped backward onto the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and covering his face with it. “I hate you,” he said, muffled behind the pillow.

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I really do this time.”

“No, you don’t, you love me.”

Link tossed the pillow hard at Rhett, barely grazing his shoulder as it flew past. He sat forward again with his elbows pressed into his thighs and covered his face with both hands.

Rhett approached the couch slowly and lowered himself to the space beside Link.

“Talk to me, brother.”

Link sniffled loudly behind his hands, and Rhett curled a large palm over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Link. I shouldn’t have--”

“Shut up.”

Rhett lifted his hand and folded it into his lap with the other. “I’m sorry.”

Link dropped his hands, revealing how red and wet his eyes were. “How can you be so calloused about this?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Christy would never, ever…”

“I’m sorry.”

“And this...we…”

“Link, I’m sorry.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in apologizing.”

“Only when I don’t mean it.”

“You don’t mean it now.”

Rhett scoffed and stood, pacing away a few strides before stopping with his back to Link.

“You know, Link,” he said, irritation in his voice, “we were both part of that conversation. I didn’t back down but neither did you. You challenged me.”

“So you would sacrifice all of this to show me up in a stupid dare?”

Rhett shook his head. “You don’t get it.”

“Then explain it to me.”

Rhett ran both hands into his hair and stood still, gripping his skull with his mind racing. “You drive me crazy.”

No one spoke for several long moments. Just as the silence began to become deafening, Link whispered into the tense air.

“Crazy how?”

“In every...way...possible.”

Link took a slow, shuddering breath before standing to his feet. With careful steps he crossed the distance between himself and Rhett and stood directly behind him, close enough to feel the warmth of Rhett’s back radiating through his shirt onto the skin of Link’s face.

“Rhett…” he whispered.

From his close proximity it was easy to see how the muscles in Rhett’s back tensed in response. When he didn’t answer Link lifted his right hand to Rhett’s shoulder blade and laid it flat, feeling the warmth and the rippling of agitated muscles beneath the skin of his palm. He found it mesmerizing. He had touched Rhett a thousand times, probably ten thousand. But he’d never let himself stay here, in this place, where the question looming over them was the big unspoken _what if?_ It was more than the heat of his body and the tension that rolled off of him in waves. It was the scent of desire, the blooming strain of years roiling beneath the surface, about to break free.

Rhett flinched when Link’s fingertips began to graze his left side, gliding slowly around to his front where he laid his palm flat against Rhett’s stomach. Link’s head dropped forward until his forehead pressed between Rhett’s shoulder blades, and as he focused on keeping his breathing even and measured he felt Rhett’s hand glide over the top of his own.

The simple feel of skin on skin and the warmth of Rhett’s back against Link’s front caused both of their breathing to increase. The tension rolled downward, the muscles in Rhett’s neck and shoulders releasing and causing his head to loll backward toward the man behind him. Link’s right hand travelled down from Rhett’s shoulder blade and mirrored the other, gliding around his right side until it rested on Rhett’s abdomen. With both hands now around Rhett’s waist, Link curled his fingers in, gripping the fabric of Rhett’s shirt, and without a thought he pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Rhett’s back.

The quiet sound that slipped out of Rhett’s throat caused a bolt of energy to shoot to Link’s groin, and he gripped the shirt beneath his hands tighter as he fought to maintain control. His head was spinning from the waves of arousal that were crashing over him. No matter what efforts he took to redirect himself, to pull back and evaluate the pros and cons of what was happening, his body strained and throbbed and his brain rained down an onslaught of the same message over and over, _More, more, more…_

Their mutual panting had become audible in the quiet room, and without warning Rhett spun in Link’s arms and took hold of his head, his fingers digging into Link’s scalp as their lips met. There was no tentative testing of the waters, no more giving each other time to consider the choice they were making. They crashed into each other, fierce and heated like starving men, and when Link’s hands began to fumble at the opening of Rhett’s jeans, a desperate whine escaped Rhett’s throat and reverberated into Link’s mouth.

“Wait,” Rhett whispered, “I was gonna--”

“Shut up and let me touch you.”

Rhett gasped, first at Link’s words and then exponentially more as words turned to action. He felt Link’s cool fingers slip beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrap cleanly around his length, squeezing experimentally, and Rhett felt Link grin into their kiss.

“Mmm…” Link hummed.

“Mmm?”

Link chuckled and nodded without breaking contact. “Mm-hmm.”

Rhett chuckled in reply and slipped his tongue deep into Link’s mouth. His breath hitched as Link squeezed him again, and Rhett groaned and forced his tongue deeper.

“Oh God…” Rhett whispered into his partner’s mouth. “Oh Jesus…”

“Leave them out of this,” Link said with a grin. “I want you all to myself.”

Rhett laughed, wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, and lifted him off the ground, pinning Link’s arm between their bodies. Before Link had the chance to protest that Rhett would hurt his back he had been dropped heavily onto the couch with Rhett’s hands hurrying to reopen Link’s fly.

Link’s eyes were wide as he watched, and the rush of disbelief he’d had before flooded over him again. This couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream. He reached a hand out and pressed the pads of his fingers into Rhett’s beard beneath his chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes.

“Rhett…” he whispered.

Rhett paused with his fingers buried in Link’s pants. When he saw the look on Link’s face he pulled his hand out and laid his palm against Link’s pelvis before leaning forward and cupping his other hand against the other man’s cheek.

“You okay, bo?”

Link swallowed hard and searched Rhett’s eyes. “We doin’ this?”

Rhett closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “Only if you want to.”

Link inhaled deeply, held the air in his lungs until it burned, then released it through o-shaped lips. He nodded.

“More than anything.”

Rhett’s head tipped up and he closed the slight space between their mouths with a chaste kiss.

“Me too.”

Rhett kissed him again, lingering over his mouth, their lips moving together lazily.

“Let me love you, brother,” Rhett whispered as they broke apart. “I want to make you feel good.”

Link groaned as he took Rhett’s lips again, opening his mouth and thrusting his long tongue inside. The flash of intense arousal that seized him was overwhelming, and Rhett didn’t even have to touch him for Link to unleash an unearthly moan into his throat. The sound sent a shockwave of need straight to Rhett’s groin and he gasped and thrust his pelvis into Link’s, pressing their hardness together. Link whimpered at the impact and thrust back.

“Holy crap, Rhett,” he gasped, dropping his face into the crook of his friend’s neck. “What is happening…”

Rhett chuckled. “That would be thirty years of repressed desire busting through the seams.”

Link bucked his hips up again and Rhett groaned loudly.

“You ready?” Link rasped.

Rhett growled. “You have no idea.” He dropped back to his knees and slipped his hand back inside Link’s still-open jeans, keeping his eyes locked with Link’s as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly pulled it free. He let go for a moment to free his hands so he could take hold of the waistband of Link’s jeans and underwear, and he shimmied them down his legs and off, removing his shoes and socks in the process. Link’s mouth hung open in a steady pant, his pupils dilated as he watched Rhett’s every move. Rhett placed both hands on Link’s bare knees and slid his palms up slowly over the coarse hair of his legs. Link’s erection lay twitching and throbbing against his t-shirt. Rhett’s hands continued to travel up, passing over his bony hips and running underneath the hem of Link’s shirt, over his rippled abs and the curve of his pecs until Link sat up straight and freed Rhett to lift the shirt off over his head. Then Link laid back again and watched.

As he glided his hands back down Link’s torso, Rhett’s eyes fixed on his cock. He slid his right hand beneath it and lifted it off of Link’s belly, testing its weight in his hand. With his left index finger he explored it, tracing the veins and creases and swirling the drop of wetness over the slit. Link’s head dropped back and he gasped, and Rhett chuckled under his breath.

“You like that, baby?”

Link hissed through his teeth at the seductive rumble of Rhett’s words, thrusting upward into Rhett’s hand.

“Dang it, Rhett, yeah. I do.”

Rhett chuckled again. “How ‘bout this?” His tongue slipped out between his lips, firm and pointed as he ran just the tip of it up the length of Link’s cock. A violent shudder ran through Link’s body and he groaned, his voice low and guttural.

“Holy fuck!” Link gasped.

Rhett laughed out loud before snapping his lips shut to quiet himself.

“If I’d known this is what it would take to make you a potty mouth I would have done it years ago!”

Link reached out blindly until he found Rhett’s hair and he gripped it hard, pulling at the roots. “Don’t stop,” he whispered.

“Don’t you wanna know what it tastes like?”

“Damn it, Rhett, suck me the hell off!”

There was no way Rhett could resist that, even for a tease. Licking his lips first, Rhett wrapped his mouth around Link’s head and flattened his tongue against the smooth, warm skin. Link pulled at the hair gripped in his fist, panting and whining, and Rhett could imagine no greater reward than the sight and sound of him. His taste was like nothing he had ever experienced and he desperately wanted to describe it to him, but since Link didn’t want to hear it Rhett decided to memorize everything to tell him about it later. He tasted like sweat and salt and musk, earthy and primal. He tasted like manhood and vulnerability and brotherhood and the purest love. The arousal in Rhett’s veins swirled with the desperation in his soul, the passion and soul-rending ferocity of his devotion, and he was consumed with the need to die on the altar of Link’s happiness. He wanted every bit of his body and soul to bring Link every form of joy and pleasure imaginable. He felt the weight of it crushing him and he moaned, and when Link gasped in response Rhett thought for sure he would happily die at any moment.

Link’s hand released Rhett’s hair and slid down the side of his face where it landed against his bearded cheek. Rhett lowered his head, taking Link as deep into his mouth as he could stand, and lifted his eyes to meet Link’s. The impact was overwhelming to them both. Link cupped Rhett’s cheek so lovingly, so tenderly, tears shining against the whites of his eyes before they fluttered shut as a groan escaped his lips. Rhett had to speak but he couldn’t bear to end Link’s pleasure, so as he slid backward he replaced his mouth with his hand, wrapping it firmly around Link’s throbbing erection and stroking him swiftly. As he moved his hand, Rhett leaned forward again, pressing slow kisses up the expanse of Link’s body, licking and sucking as he travelled upward.

“Don’t come yet, baby,” Rhett murmured as he reached Link’s collarbones. He licked each one, grazing with his teeth before continuing his pattern of slow, lazy kisses up the long neck of his friend. “Not yet.”

“Rhett,” Link gasped, his voice tight and strained. “I can’t hold out for long…”

Rhett arrived at Link’s ear and took the lobe gently between his teeth, lapping his tongue into the dip behind it.

“I just wanted to tell you first,” he whispered, “that you are everything. You’re my body and soul. I would die for you. But I wanna live for you too.”

Link tried to speak but it came out in an unintelligible whimper as he gripped wildly at Rhett’s back. Rhett could feel the tension rolling off his body, swirling and mounting as his climax approached.

“Let me see you come, baby. Let me see you fall apart. I’ve got you.”

With a cry Link released, spilling over Rhett’s hand and his own belly as waves upon waves of pleasure flooded his body. He saw stars as he crested each wave and he thought it would go on forever, but when he finally came down to earth he was safe beneath the warm weight of his best friend. He panted as he let his awareness linger on the residual sensations, the aftershocks and the swirling throb of blood and oxytocin rushing up and down his limbs as his breath and heart rate began to return to normal.

When he had fully returned he opened his eyes. Rhett was kneeling between his knees and had his cheek pressed to Link’s bare chest. Link chuckled.

“Your beard is scratchy.”

“So is your hairy chest.”

“You’re...you’re lying right in my…”

“I know. It’s okay. We’ve got a dressing room full of clean shirts.”

“Rhett.”

“Hmm?”

“C’mere.”

Rhett turned his head and pressed his chin into Link’s sternum so he could see up into his eyes. “Yeah?”

“Hold on, can I get dressed? I’m freaking naked.”

Rhett chuckled and pressed himself off of Link’s body. He handed him his scattered clothes and took his place on the couch when Link stood up to pull his pants on. When Link was dressed he looked down at Rhett with his hands on his hips.

“Well ain’t we somethin’.”

Rhett nodded and shrugged. “Was there ever any doubt?”

Link clicked his tongue and shook his head. He ran his hand into his hair and held it there as he stared past Rhett, looking far off into the distance.

“Link, come here.” Rhett opened his arms in invitation, and Link giggled before conceding. Then he climbed into Rhett’s embrace.

“So what now?”

Rhett shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Suddenly Link felt a slight thump against his hip and his eyes widened. “Oh, whoa, wait. You didn’t get to…”

“It’s okay, brother, really. Next time.”

Link quirked up an eyebrow. “Next time, huh?”

Rhett grinned. “Give a little, get a little.”

Link rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and encouraged! Visit us on Tumblr at [ladycynthiana.tumblr.com](http://ladycynthiana.tumblr.com) and [missingparentheses.tumblr.com](http://missingparentheses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
